


Reasons To Love My Clint

by Bam4Me



Series: Grandma Natasha's Boys [5]
Category: Avengers, Black Widow - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Brat!Clint, Brat!Tony, Dom!Bucky, Dom!Steve, Domme!Natasha, F/M, Gen, Grandma!Natasha, Kitten!Tony, Little!Tony, M/M, Puppy Play, Puppy!Clint, Sub!Tony, dom!Phil, kitten play, little!Clint, non sexual age play, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons why Tony loves his Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons To Love My Clint

Clint was the bestest best best ever. What was he the best of? Everything.

 

He was an amazing big brother when Tony was feeling little. He always had lots of toys to play with, and games, and if Tony was feeling icky, he gave the most amazing cuddles ever –though, to be fair, he gave amazing cuddles o matter what.

 

When Tony was a kitten, he pet him and told him that he was a good kitty, and they snuggled with Grandma and Clint snuck him extra cookies, and they played forever and forever.

 

When Clint was a puppy while Tony was a kitty, he got aggressive sometimes. At first, Tony thought that he didn’t like kittens, and was kind of scared of him, but now he realized that Clint as a puppy just didn’t know how to make friends very easily, and just needed help. Puppy Clint gave the most amazing snuggles to his kitten.

 

When Clint was a puppy while Tony was a little though, he was the worlds bestest guard puppy ever. Also, he gave good snuggles, and licked Tony’s face when he wasn’t feeling good, and they watched tv together, and it was awesome.

 

Right now, Tony and Clint were both pets, but, Clint didn’t make good choices today, and he was in the cage right now.

 

Don’t get it wrong, the cage was nice and comfy, and sometimes, even when Tony wasn’t in trouble, he curled up in it for a nap when he wanted to feel safe and Grandma wasn’t home, but, the puppy didn’t really like the cage. He only got put there when he was doing bad things, and so he tended to shy away from it while in this headspace.

 

Tony sighed, curling up against the cage with the comforter that he’d stolen from Grandma and Bruce’s bed. It smelled like them, and even the puppy curled up closer to the edge of the cage, one paw holding down the part of the blanket he’d pulled through.

 

He was swaddled in Tony’s nap blanket, the scents of everyone soothing to him in a way that usually only sitting in Grandma’s lap and being told how much she loved him, was. Tony’s brown eyes were blinking over at him sleepily, and the kitten let out a little yawn, burrowing into the blanket while he kept his tired eyes on Clint.

 

He refused to take his nap until his puppy was out of his cage, though. Clint always got nervous in the cage, and needed Tony love and support right now.

 

“There’s my boys.” Natasha’s voice was quiet coming from the doorway to the room. Tony’s didn’t stir much from it, comfy and tired enough that it didn’t pull his attention much, but Clint did sit up a little, looking nervously towards her. Natasha came into the room, stopping by the cage with a smile on her face. “Hi, sweet pup. Guess what? It’s been an hour now. You think you can come out and make good decisions for Grandma?”

 

Clint nodded, almost franticly looking towards the door of the cage expectantly. Natasha smiled and pressed the button on the side to release the door lock, opening it up and watching her puppy scramble out of the cage as if he was afraid she might change her mind.

 

Clint was still swaddled in Tony’s fuzzy blanket though, and had to have Natasha help him a little so he didn’t trip over it, finally getting all the way out, just past Tony, who woke up a little more, just enough to look offended that he didn’t get any new cuddles from his puppy.

 

Clint sighed, finally away from the cage, and cautiously came over to Tony, nudging under the comforter so that he could burrow into Tony’s side underneath were the air was warm and Tony was snuffling against the blanket, looking seconds from falling asleep.

 

Tony didn’t even blink when Clint clumsily fought his way out of Tony’s blanket just enough that his front side was uncovered, but he did let out a slight squeak when Clint slid up behind him, covering Tony’s smaller body with his own, until the kitten was barely visible.

 

Grandma lifted up the blankets just enough to get a good look at them. “Is it nap time for my boys, now?”

 

Tony sighed comfortably, barely getting out a tiny nod, and Clint licked Tony’s neck, making him squirm a little, tired eyes shutting –probably for the last time until his nap was over- and Clint nodded, snuffling into Tony’s skin so he could calm down and join his kitten.

 

A nap sounded like a very good idea right now.

 

***

 

Clint likes to cook.

 

Natasha sucks balls at cooking. Tony can make smoothies, and that’s about it…

 

Clint though? He’s amazing at cooking.

 

So, they have a routine for when he’s too little to be alone in the kitchen, because Bruce can’t _always_ be around to make his useless family dinner.

 

Right now, was one of those moments.

 

Tony was on all fours on the kitchen floor, his soft sweats that he’d stolen from Bruce and indoor knee pads making it easier to slide on the slick linoleum floor. He was very focused on the tiny robot mouse that Natasha was controlling with a remote while sitting cross-legged on the furthest counter that Clint didn’t seem to be using.

 

Their routine mostly just involved pretty much sitting in each other’s spaces while Clint concentrated on not cutting or burning himself. Little him could be very absent minded though, and sometimes needed a reminder.

 

“Clint.” Natasha spoke to get his attention before frowning when the blonde made no mention to have heard him. She was about to say it again when Tony piped up from the floor, having just victoriously killed his favorite mouse toy.

 

“Clint’s hearing aids went _boom_ when you were in the potty, and he took them out.”

 

Natasha frowned, “Jarvis, did his hearing aids short out?”

 

Jarvis made a humming noise. “They picked up a signal from a tower they should not have, and it shorted their circuits. Clint has several others on his floor if you would like to go down and get one.”

 

Natasha shook her head, “No, if he didn’t ask me to, then he probably doesn’t want to wear them. Jarvis can you pull up a holo for him to read off of? It’s faster than lip reading.”

 

“Of course.”

 

A holo screen flickered in front of Clint, making him blink in surprise, looking at the blinking line waiting for Natasha and Tony’s words to type out.

 

“Gramma, ‘s that for me?” He was just a little loud like he usually was when he had the hearing aids out.

 

“Yeah, baby. That’s for you so you don’t have to read lips.”

 

Clint nodded at the screen, smiling before he went back to his cooking. “’at’s good, Gramma.”

 

Clint was awesome at cooking.

 

***

 

Sometimes, Clint and Tony had sleepovers while neither of them were in headspace.

 

For all that it _seems_ like it, Tony and Clint spent the majority of their time, adult, and human.

 

Of course, that didn’t mean that they never interacted as human adults.

 

Tony sometimes abandoned Steve and Bucky entirely for the night, went to Clint’s floor and stole him from whatever he was going with Phil, and told their husbands to suck it up. They could handle one single night for brat night.

 

That’s essentially what they both were, out of headspace. Tony and Clint could –and did,- brat with the best of them. Unfortunately though, brats tended to attract Dom(me)s. There’s nothing wrong with that. Clint loves it when Phil felt like pulling him over his knee for a rough spanking, and Tony had begged Steve and Bucky more than once to just completely _overwhelm_ him till he was a mess, which all of their Dom’s loved doing.

 

Natasha was the kind of Domme that couldn’t stand to physically hurt her subs. That was way too close to her work life, and it hurt her to think about pained littles and kittens, hiding under beds and in closets, so she wouldn’t hurt them. Natasha had never raised a hand against either of them in their headspaces, and that worked for them.

 

But, Tony and Clint were dynamic, and a lot of the time, that meant needing different kinds of Dom(me)s.

 

But, as said before, Tony and Clint also took the time to have brat’s night just to themselves.

 

They’d up to the penthouse, since Tony was mainly living with Steve and Bucky now, watch crap D/s romcoms, and binge on all the food their husbands tried to keep them from consuming in the regular part of the week. –Of course, Natasha would never try and keep someone from eating something, unless she knew it would hurt them, she had issues with food like that, but Tony and Clint were so submissive in their mindsets, that they would never argue with her.-

 

Also, they complained about their husbands, too.

 

“Ugh, Phil put me in time out the other day. Christ, it wasn’t even like, the time out rug, no, he had me bare assed and facing the corner like a five year old, ass red and all that.”

 

Tony snorted, sitting on the other side of the couch from Clint. At Clint’s offended look, he laughed harder, until it became slightly too hard to breath and he had to slow down. “Well, what did you do?”

 

Clint scowled, “I just… well, those new recruits at SHIELD, well they’re so _easy_ to scare! And he normally lets me do it, too!”

 

Tony prodded Clint in the side with a soft foot. Tony had oddly soft feet for a hero, and for a guy who walked around with no shoes on half the time. Clint didn’t want to figure out why right now though, he actually didn’t like feet enough to figure that out unless complete and utter boredom sets in. “What?”

 

“Maybe, you shouldn’t have made that guy piss himself?”

 

Clint turned a little red. Apparently, word got around. “Yeah… that was probably going too far.”

 

Tony sat back on the couch, feeling boneless and sore in his stomach from laughing so hard, head lazily rolling to the side so he could watch the amazing dominant female heroine of the story, collar her sub. Ugh, it kind of made Tony want to cry a little. She was just going to end up abusing him, pain mistresses just _don’t_ mix with non-violent pets.

 

The look on his face must have given him away, cause Clint did catch him by the smooth skin of one weirdly tiny ankle, getting his attention. “Hmm?”

 

Clint frowned. “Jarvis, queue up Queer As Folk instead.”

 

Tony was about to complain, cause Clint had just chosen this crap movie, and now he was picking a show primarily about a daddy and his little, but clamped his mouth shut instead. Clint was giving him that look, like he wanted to snuggle into Tony and make everything better.

 

You know, Tony had the crazy idea that that might actually work right now. He opened his arms to Clint, silently telling him to come over, and smiling when Clint pulled them back against the couch.

 

When Steve –burdened this month with coming to get the brats after their usual night in without dominants, he smiled to find them tangled up on the couch, Clint with his silent nearly not there snore pressed against Tony’s right shoulder, and Tony, sucking one thumb while he hugged at Clint’s arm.

 

If there was one thing Steve knew, is that they would both be more relaxed for a while after words. Tony was always calm when his brother, puppy, or just plain best friend was around.

 

Whoever said that kittens and littles weren’t natural playmates, was really vying for a kick in the mouth, because if someone ever said that around one of them, that’s exactly what they would get.

 

Steve wouldn’t have that any other way, and he doesn’t think anyone else in the tower would either.


End file.
